1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flooring material comprising sheet-shaped floor elements which are joined by means of joining members.
2. Background
Prefabricated floor boards provided with tongue and groove at the edges are quite common nowadays. These can be installed by the average handy man as they are very easy to install. Such floors can, for example. be constituted of solid wood, or of wood particles consolidated by use of a binder including fibre board, such as high or medium density fibre board (HDF or MDF), particle board, chip board, oriented strand board (OSB) or any other construction comprising particles of wood bonded together with a binder. These are most often provided with a surface layer such as lacquer, or some kind of laminate. The boards are most often installed by being glued via tongue and groove. The most common types of longue and groove are however burdened with the disadvantage to form gaps of varying width between the floor boards in cases where the installer hasn't been thorough enough. Dirt will easily collect in such gaps. Moisture will furthermore enter the gaps which will cause the core to expand in cases where it is made of wood, fibre board or particle board, which usually is the case. The expansion will cause the surface layer to rise closest to the edges of the joint which radically reduces the useful life of the floor since the surface layer will be exposed to an exceptional wear. Different types of tensioning devices, forcing the floor boards together during installation can be used to avoid such gaps. This operation is however more or less awkward. It is therefore desirable to achieve a joint which is self-guiding and thereby automatically finds the correct position. Such a joint would also be possible to utilize in floors where no glue is to be used.
Such a joint is known through WO 94/26999 (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) which deals with a system to join two floor boards. The floor boards are provided with a locking device at the rear sides. In one embodiment the floor boards are provided with profiles on the lower side at a first long side and short side: These profiles, which extends outside the floor board itself, is provided with an upwards directed lip which fits into grooves on the lower side of a corresponding floor board. These grooves are arranged on the second short side and long side of this floor board. The floor boards are furthermore provided with a traditional tongue and groove on the edges. The intentions are that the profiles shall bend downwards and then to snap back into the groove when assembled. The profiles are integrated with the floor boards through folding or alternatively, through gluing.
According to WO 94/26999, the floor boards may be joined by turning or prizing it into position with the long side edge as a pivot point. It is then necessary to slide the floor board longitudinally so that it snaps into the floor board previously installed in the same row. A play is essential in order to achieve that. This play seems to be marked Δ in the figures. A tolerance of ±2 mm is mentioned in the application. Such a play will naturally cause undesired gaps between the floor boards. Dirt and moisture can penetrate into these gaps.
It is also known through WO 97/47834 (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) to manufacture a joint where the floor boards are joined by turning or prizing it into position with the long side edge as a pivot point. According to this invention a traditional tongue has been provided with heel on the lower side. The heel has a counterpart in a recess in the groove of the opposite side of the floor board. The lower cheek of the groove will be bent away during the assembly and will then snap back when the floor board is in the correct position. The snap-joining parts, i.e. the tongue and groove, is in opposite to the invention according to WO 94/26999 above, where they are constituted by separate parts, seems to be manufactured monolithically from the core of the floor board. WO 97/47834 does also show how the tongue and groove with heels and recesses according to the invention is tooled by means of cutting machining. This invention does also have the disadvantage that the best mode of joining floor boards includes longitudinal sliding for joining the short sides of the floor boards, which also here will require a play which will cause unwanted gaps between the floor boards. Dirt and moisture can penetrate into these gaps.